


The Beauty of Dawn

by horrorinabakset



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, s02e04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorinabakset/pseuds/horrorinabakset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren Walker is the First Risen and he deserves far more than whatever Simon can offer him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut, but let's hope it turned out well. I really enjoyed In the Flesh and wanted to add something to this amazing fandom.

Simon hesitated as Kieren raised his hand, holding the cloth steady. The first brush against his skin burned. It was a phantom feeling since Simon couldn't exactly feel easily. Not now. Except the burn lit a flame inside of him, seeping into his bones until Simon could almost hear an echo of a long forgotten heartbeat. The cover-up came off, the mask was being wiped away by nimble fingers. At the third brush Simon was able to collect himself long enough to tilt his head. 

Kieren was stunningly beautiful. His contact lenses were finally off, and Simon truly felt like Kieren was fully looking at him. His gaze was sharp and unrelenting, more generous than Simon deserved. Those hands were gentle even when it was unnecessary, coming up to brush at Simon's cheekbones with the lightest touch. 

Carefully, Kieren glided the cloth over his forehead, his left hand coming up to glide through Simon's hair. Simon was leaning into the touch before he fully realized what his undead body was doing. Kieren transferred the cloth to his left hand, so he could continue petting Simon's hair, or running those long fingers down his clean cheek. 

Long, graceful fingers. Kieren had an artists hand, his left hand moving just as smoothly as his right. He glided the cloth softly over his eyebrow bones, around his eyes and down to his mouth. The serenity of the moment wasn't lost on Simon as the cloth went sweeping down the neck. Simon couldn't tell if he wanted to lean forward: so he could feel those fingers against where his pulse would have been beating. Or backwards, into the hand that was carelessly messing up his hair. Both feelings were beyond wonderful. 

Kieren brought the cloth back up to his face, on his left cheek. His fingers were so close to Simon's mouth that Simon was positive if they were living Kieren would have felt his breath brush over them. Kieren's other hand came down, too, thumb brushing over Simon's lower lip. A soft sound escaped the back of Simon's throat and his eyes widened when Kieren leaned in. 

Their lips pressed together gently at first. Simon was unsure what to do with his hands since Kieren was already cradling his face. It was different than any other kiss they had. Kieren pressed more urgently against him, easing his lips open with his tongue. The ash Simon normally tasted in his mouth faded away with every lick against the inside of mouth. Kieren's tongue pressed against the roof of his mouth, just behind his teeth and twisted with Simon's own. 

Simon could feel it, the sensitivity, the delight. It travelled from the top of his body to the bottom, causing his lower body to ache. When Kieren pulled away Simon noticed that he was shivering. Kieren made Simon feel. He didn't know if it was even real or not, but it made Simon feel amazing. 

“I got cover up on you again,” Kieren said softly, breathing the words against his mouth. Kieren's own mouth was wet and glistening, the whiteness peeking through and sparkling. “Sorry.” 

“It's fine,” Simon slurred, and felt his accent coming through thick and heavy. If he was still human he would have blushed with embarrassment. 

“No, it's really not,” Kieren said, frowning. Simon wanted to kiss it away, but was still unable to move. Kieren's arms were still around him and they felt like a lock. “I shouldn't have made you put it on in the first place. Not someone like you.” 

Simon shuddered, feeling his breath catch. Dinner with the Walker family felt like a test, especially when Gary showed up with Jem. One Simon was positive he had been failing. Now with Kieren looking at him with those eyes, the knowledge of Kieren being the First Risen reverberating in his head, Simon wondered if he had actually passed. If this glorious, golden creature in front of Simon could treat him in such a way.

When Simon woke up in his undead state, fully aware of what was happening he thought he was damned. Now, with the First Risen being Kieren who was on a completely different, ethereally level than Simon, he truly felt like one of the Redeemed. 

Kieren wiped away the cover-up he accidentally brushed onto Simon before cleaning off his own hands. Kieren was a lot rougher to his own face, smearing away the cover-up harshly, than he was with Simon's own. Simon watched him with a dazed expression on his face, almost carelessly playing with the bottom of Kieren's shirt. When Kieren finished he let the cloth fall back onto the table and pulled Simon close again. 

This kiss was even softer than the last one. When Kieren pulled away, Simon attempted to chase after him but Kieren was already pressing his lips against his neck, nipping softly. Simon fell back, hitting the table roughly. Kieren's arms came around his waist to pull him away, to pull him closer to himself. Simon raised his own hands to grasp Kieren's face and touch that soft hair that made everything feel so much more real. 

Then Kieren pulled away so he could go down onto his knees. Simon stared at him with wide eyes, but Kieren was only undoing the laces on his boots. He pulled them off gently, raising Simon's leg into the air, keeping it steady when he slipped the boots off, and then his socks. Simon still felt like there was something off-kilter about this situation. He should have been the one on his knees before Kieren, removing his shoes and pressing kisses to the soles of his feet. Not the other way around. Kieren removed his own shoes, as well, before he stood up. 

Kieren pulled Simon close, pushing at his shoulders so Kieren could pull off his jacket. 

“Kieren,” Simon whispered, so low he could barely hear himself. 

Kieren looked up at him with those pearl eyes. “Do you mind?” he asked, and Simon shook his head. Kieren pulled off Simon's jacket before he pulled off his own, and then grabbed Simon's hand so he could tug them both onto the bed. 

They fell side by side, legs tangling together. Kieren was leaning over Simon so he could press more kisses onto his neck, occasionally biting softly. It took only a short time before Kieren was lifting himself up fully, pressing on top of Simon. Kieren leaned up, sitting on Simon's lap. The position, the reminder of friction and simply seeing Kieren on top of him was a sensation worth dying for. 

“I want to have sex with you,” Kieren said firmly. 

Simon opened his mouth and then closed it, unsure how to respond. His body was certainly eager, urging him to respond to the request with fervour. 

“If you want me,” Simon finally said, hesitating only slightly. He pushed himself up so he was leaning against the headboard, Kieren still in his lap. Kieren leaned forward so their foreheads were touching, unnecessary breath mingling together. 

“I've wanted you for a while now, Simon Monroe,” Kieren said and kissed him once more. This was more heated than their other two kisses since they both knew this was building up to something more. 

Simon began undoing the buttons of Kieren's shirt, preferring to have Kieren shirtless over himself. Kieren had smooth skin that glowed with none of the ruin of the fake tan. The scars on his wrist were deep and while they hurt to look at, Simon still raised those wrists to lips so he could press reverent kisses onto the wounds. 

“It's alright,” Simon said, more to himself than Kieren. 

“I know it is,” Kieren said, and pushed Simon back so he could begin undoing his shirt buttons. Simon froze slightly. 

He never considered himself to be self-conscious before. He changed his clothes in front of people, in the open where people could see. Only those people never exactly mattered. Now that it was Kieren on top of him he was suddenly aware of every scar on his body. The tracks on his arms from the needles that pierced his skin in an effort to get every drug possible racing through his veins. 

When Kieren pulled his shirt down down his shoulders, and ran his hands down his back Simon knew he felt the ridges of the other scar. Kieren pulled the shirt completely off, tossing it the bottom of the bed and looked up at Simon. 

“I thought your addiction killed you,” Kieren murmured without shame. Before Simon would never have noticed the look of curiosity beneath those steady eyes, but now he did. 

“It did,” Simon said, and swallowed even though he didn't need to. “This came after the Rising,” the words got stuck in his throat and came out more choked than he cared to admit.

Kieren wasn't the first one to see the scar. He wasn't even the fifth or tenth. Except, he was the first one Simon felt the need to explain himself to. So Simon could pretend to be something else other than a failed experiment. 

“Oh, love,” Kieren whispered. Love the word echoed in his head and left him dizzy with it. Simon had been called a lot of words during sex. Bitch and whore had been the most prominent ones, with cocksucker occasionally thrown in. 

Never love, a whispered caress that touched Simon more than the hands now massaging his shoulders. His eyes almost rolled to the back of his head, and for a moment he forgot about the scar on his back. 

“The hospital?” Kieren asked, and leaned down to press a kiss to the back of Simon's ear. 

Simon nodded, but his back wasn't screaming with a phantom, unimaginable pain anymore. “I was the first one to respond to the medication,” Simon said.

Kieren's eyes burned with a fury that Simon knew wasn't for him. It almost made the anger he showed earlier look like a mere shade. Simon never liked shouting or angry words, but there was something beautiful about Kieren's anger that made it impossible to look away from. Maybe that was because Kieren was angry on the behalf of him, for all the undead. His redeemed. 

“Simon,” Kieren said, and then paused. He turned Simon's head so they were looking each other directly in the eye. “It's going to be alright, love,” he said. 

Simon moaned and thought he reached forward for a kiss, but that could have been Kieren kissing him once more, pressing him back into the comfort of the bed. 

“Wow, you really like that, don't you?” Kieren said. It wasn't sneering, but gentle and full of amazement. Kieren looked so pleased with himself, full of an emotion Simon had never seen before. 

“I like everything you say to me,” Simon said. Anything else was stopped when Kieren returned to kissing at his neck, and began to go down his chest. 

“Only kind words,” Kieren said, his voice beginning to sound a bit hitched, “and actions,” at the word actions, Kieren thrust his hips down.

The movement caused Simon to jerk. He couldn't really feel it through their trousers, but it caused a heat to begin to stir. Kieren began kissing his chest and moved to lick his right nipple until it hardened. Simon moaned again, louder than the previous time. He was glad they were alone in the bungalow, Amy mysteriously missing. Otherwise Simon wouldn't have felt as free as he did. 

Kieren sucked and nipped, his left hand coming up to tweak the other nipple into a budding hardness. His hips were still thrusting down, seemingly automatically now. Simon felt pressed into the bed, restrained in the best way possible. All he could feel was Kieren surrounding him, pushing onto him and it was better than the briefest memory of any drug. 

Kieren switched his attention, fingers now playing with the left nipple while he sucked at the other one, glazing it with spit. Simon was gasping softly now, unable to say anything at this moment. He couldn't even really say he was surprised by Kieren's boldness. After all, he was the one who initiated every kiss and movement between them. Despite how flirtatious Simon appeared to be. 

After a while, Kieren began moving down again. He left his nipples with several last rubs before moving down to his trousers. Even after Kieren moved down, Simon still felt like he could feel him on his chest. His nipples felt raw and sore in a good way. It was surprising, and Simon felt his hands moving to brush over them so he could keep the feeling.

Kieren paused halfway down to watch Simon with a heated look on his face, his eyes seeming more hazy than usual. Simon paused, shocked by his own actions. He just wanted to feel Kieren a little longer. To his surprise, Kieren smiled at him, looking rather pleased. 

“Don't stop, it was... sexy,” Kieren said, testing out the word. Simon would have flushed, but what little blood he had was focused on only one area of his body.

He could not ignore a demand coming from Kieren, and his fingers began rubbing once more. Kieren smiled in delight as he began unbuttoning Simon's trousers. He pulled them down and started to rub Simon's cock through his boxers with the heel of his hand. If he was alive they would have been tented and stained at the tip, having someone as beautiful and wonderful as Kieren pay such close attention to his body. 

Simon wasn't alive, however. His cock was still noticeably hard beneath his pants, and that made him happy. He wanted Kieren to know how wonderful he was, and how grateful Simon was that he would choose to be this intimate with him. Kieren pulled them down, tossing them off the edge of the bed along with his trousers. Then Kieren moved up onto his knees so he could stare down at Simon, spread out on the bed. 

Simon looked up at Kieren briefly, struggling to maintain eye contact. Kieren was unbuttoning his own trousers, quickly pulling them and his pants off at the same time, throwing them to the floor with a certain amount of aggressiveness. Simon stared at him for one glorious second. Kieren was as equally hard as he was, which was surprising since Simon had barely been paying him any attention. 

Simon wondered if there was something wrong with that. Most of the guys he had been with didn't like any amount of returned aggression, so he was used to lying down and taking it. Now with Kieren Simon felt like he should be doing more. Kieren deserved to be worshipped, but with every loving kiss pressed down onto Simon's skin he felt like the opposite was occurring.

Kieren did not give him enough time to make a decision, falling back down on top of Simon with a certain amount of grace. Their bodies were pressed together, similar in type and shape. Kieren died young, before he fully had a chance to develop. Simon wasn't an incredibly big guy, either. The amount of drugs he had taken as a human, added with the lack of food didn't give very much body fat. 

They kissed as Kieren began thrusting his hips down once more. This time without the barrier of clothes in the way, their bare cocks slid against each other. It was slightly rough, since not much fluid was leaking from the tips, but Simon could barely feel that. All he felt was euphoria, this wonderful skin to skin contact with the most beautiful boy in the world. 

Kieren began sliding down his body again, leaving kisses and nips as he went along. 

“Do you have lube?” Kieren asked, biting at the inside of Simon's thigh. Simon shuddered, wanting to throw his legs over Kieren's shoulders and pull his face in close. 

“You can take me dry,” Simon said easily. He wouldn't even feel the pain, not like he had when he was a human and let other men take him dry. 

Kieren frowned at him. “I will not. Please tell me you have lube, Simon. I really don't want to get up to search Amy's room,” he said. 

Simon wanted to insist, but hesitated. “In the bottom drawer,” he finally admitted. 

Kieren moved off him, and Simon felt colder for it. Thankfully, it only took Kieren a brief moment to find the quarter full lube. Kieren looked at the bottle and then at Simon, but did not say anything. 

“Not with other people,” Simon rushed to assure him, having not had sex since becoming undead. “I just wanted to see if I could feel anything.”

It sort of worked, but it took effort. More effort than Simon was willing to put in at the time. Now with a beautiful, naked Kieren Walker looking at him from beneath long, light eyelashes Simon had an eternity for just this moment. 

“It's alright, Simon,” Kieren said, and moved forward. He did pause after he crawled back onto the bed, his eyes sweeping over Simon. “Have you ever done this?”

Simon nodded, feeling regret. “When I was living. For drugs, usually,” Simon said.

“Oh, Simon. Simon, Simon, Simon,” Kieren repeated his name several times over as he leaned down, kissing Simon deeply. 

“Have you?” Simon asked once Kieren pulled away.

Kieren shook his head. “I never really got around to it,” he said, shrugging.

Simon immediately felt a rush of concern. He wasn't really the sort of person that should be taking anyone's virginity. Let alone someone as beautiful and incredible as Kieren. He wasn't sweating, they didn't have fluid to waste on that, anymore, so he looked as glorious as a statue. His blond hair glowed in the light of the room, his skin cold and pure like marble and those white eyes were more stunning than the lights of Heaven. 

“Maybe we shouldn't do this,” Simon said quickly. Kieren's eyes widened, and he sat up slowly. 

“You don't want to be my first?” Kieren asked, and, oh, Simon couldn't believe his First Risen was genuinely asking him this, with a look of hurt hidden behind a cool facade. 

“I don't really think I'm the best man for the job,” Simon said, but the thought of anyone else with Kieren was also enough to send a pulse of hot rage through him. 

Kieren looked down at him. “You deserve me,” he said, and swooped down to press a fleeting kiss to Simon's mouth, “and I deserve you.” 

Simon looked at him with wide eyes. He was still uncertain if he deserved Kieren, but he wanted to be worthy enough. If this was what Kieren wanted, Simon already promised he would do anything to make it happen. 

“Alright,” Simon said, and spread his legs open. 

Kieren moved down so he was eye-level with Simon's cock and pressed a wet kiss to the tip. Simon moaned almost embarrassingly loudly for such a gentle brush of lips. Kieren opened the bottle of lube and slicked up one finger, pressing it inside. 

“I don't really need preparation,” Simon said, even as his lower body was heated enough where he could actually almost feel the brush of Kieren inside of him. 

Kieren looked up at him with an indulgent smile on his face. “Love,” he breathed, and Simon actually whimpered, “love please let me do this,” he said, and Simon found himself nodding. 

Kieren bent his finger, moving it around inside of him and Simon moaned when it brushed up against his prostate. Almost all of his body was shut down, but the cure gave him enough of his nerves back that he was capable enough to feel this. It felt amazing. That touch was better than any amount of sex Simon had ever had in his living life. 

As Kieren continued to fuck him with one finger, he also parted his mouth so he could suck on the tip of Simon's cock. As the first finger was removed, so it could be slicked up along with a second finger Kieren swallowed practically his entire cock down his throat. Without a gag reflex, Kieren was able to deep throat with ease. 

The two fingers were pushed back in, and even as Kieren worked on stretching him he also spent far too long just fucking his prostate with his fingers. The added sensations was all Simon was capable of feeling, but it was the most glorious feeling. He stared down at Kieren's beautiful blond head, and couldn't resist reaching out to pet at it.

He didn't force Kieren's head down, would never do that, but he couldn't resist the urge to simply touch him. Kieren looked up at him with fever eyes, and he looked beautiful. Simon wanted to tell him that, but couldn't do anything when he opened his mouth but moan and whimper. 

Kieren pulled away from his cock and Simon's hands fell away to clench the bed covers. He was licking at Simon's balls now, putting them in his mouth for a brief moment, and stoking Simon's cock with the hand that wasn't fucking him. 

When he pulled away from that his mouth was glistening, and Simon could almost imagine that it was with semen.

“You're so gorgeous,” Kieren whispered, looking awed. It was a shocking look to see on his face. 

Simon shook his head wildly, but Kieren was nodding. “You are. You're the most gorgeous person I've ever seen, Simon Monroe. You're so, so lovely,” he said. 

Before Kieren could embarrass Simon with any more words, he returned to sucking his cock vigorously. Three fingers were now inside of him, and Simon hadn't even noticed their removal. This was more preparation than Simon had ever been given before, even when he used his own hand. The fingers inside of him were thrusting, parting, and hitting his prostate as often as possible. 

Suddenly, Simon was shaking, a small scream escaping his mouth as his hands once again flew to Kieren's head. His body arched forward, straight off the bed until he was covering Kieren with the top of his own body. Kieren pulled away from his cock with a popping sound, leaning away from Simon so he could watch him shake. Then Kieren reached out and hugged Simon tightly, pushing his still shaking body back onto the bed. 

Simon opened his eyes after a moment, blinking up at Kieren blearily. Some of the heat had faded, but there was still an ache between his legs. 

“You're still hard,” Kieren commented, looking down at him with wonderment. “Do you wanna continue?” 

Simon's hazy eyes looked down at Kieren, noticing his cock was still hard too. “Yeah,” he said, voice slurred. 

“You sure?” Kieren asked, gently stroking his hair. 

“Yeah, but you should probably fuck me now,” Simon said. Kieren laughed softly, leaning down to kiss him. 

Simon watched as Kieren slicked up his cock through hazy eyes. Kieren held Simon by the hips as he manoeuvred himself, lining up perfectly. Kieren entered gently at first, easing Simon into it. Simon urged him not to wait when he was fully entered, and was thankful that Kieren seemed to understand that. 

Kieren moved around some, and the friction was wonderful but became even more amazing when Kieren succeeded in finding his prostate once more. Kieren was still going slow, and each hit against his prostate felt like reigniting the fire. Simon was watching Kieren's face, which was full of concentration. Simon realized Kieren was looking down between their bodies, and followed his eyes. 

Kieren was watching how his cock slid into Simon, each and every time. Simon moaned at the sight, at the reverence on Kieren's expression, and finally had the strength to begin thrusting his hips in return. 

“Come on, Kieren, fuck me,” Simon managed to moan out. Kieren looked up at him with wild eyes.

The first harsh slam had Simon screaming out, throwing his head back. When Kieren picked up speed, he really put in every effort. It was a wonderful, pleasurable feeling. Kieren fucking him was unlike anyone ever taking him before. Even the harsh thrusts were not painful, nor did they feel like they should be. Everything Kieren did was full of care and wonderful. 

Simon came first, shuddering and having his final scream catch in his throat. Kieren fucked him through it, with powerful thrusts until Simon was shuddering in ecstasy as Kieren came. Kieren stilled, holding Simon tightly by the hips as he leaned down and pressed their lips together in what should have been a bruising kiss. 

There was a brief silence afterwards, but Simon managed to have enough feeling to notice something. 

“You're still hard,” Simon whispered. He himself no longer was, but he also managed to have whatever their pseudo-orgasms were earlier. He was rather unsure of what they were, since there was very little fluid involved but it felt amazing. 

It took a long time to get to complete hardness, and apparently it didn't fade quickly either. Kieren looked rather concerned, and started to pull out.

“It's alright, you can fuck me until you're done,” Simon said, grabbing hold of his wrist. Kieren gave him a hesitant look, and gave a single thrust. Simon whimpered, feeling not really pleasure, but a certain stinging sensitivity. 

Kieren shook his head and pulled out completely. “You don't like it,” he said. 

Simon shook his head, trying to tug him close again. “I want you to finish completely, so it can be good for you like it was for me,” he said, a certain desperation in his actions.

Kieren smiled, a true wide smiled and leaned down to kiss Simon breathless. 

“I'm glad I was good for you,” Kieren said. Just as Simon was about to offer to get down on his knees and suck his cock, Kieren picked up the lube again. 

He put a heavy amount of his hands, and Simon watched in surprise as Kieren rubbed it on Simon's thighs and ass.

“This will work just as well,” Kieren said, putting his still hard cock between Simon's thighs. Simon closed them tightly, making sure Kieren would have a decent amount of friction. 

It was pleasurable, watching Kieren thrust himself between Simon's thighs, almost up against his ass. Occasionally he would brush up against Simon's balls. Kieren held tight to Simon's waist, was practically bent in half as his thrusts began to speed up. Simon reached up, brushing his hand's through Kieren's hair. This boy was so beautiful, his face in this moment was one of the most beautiful sights Simon had ever seen. 

This moment was more glorious than when Simon had met with the Undead Prophet and the other disciples, it was the most beautiful moment of Simon's life, dead and undead. When Kieren finally collapsed, shuddering and moaning Simon held him in his arms, kissing his forehead and other parts of his face. 

“Was that good?” Simon asked, after a brief moment, allowing Kieren enough time to steady himself. His accent wasn't as slurred at it was earlier. 

“Best moment of my life,” Kieren said, and kissed Simon gently. Simon smiled at him in amazement, proud of himself. 

“Thank you,” Simon said, and kissed Kieren softly. 

“Don't thank me, love,” Kieren slurred and curled up to Simon. He was slightly dirty, but not as filthy as Simon was.

Simon didn't feel filthy. He felt cleansed, more clean than he had in so many years. He put his arms around Kieren, holding him close as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Simon looked up at the ceiling in wonderment, almost in disbelief that such an act occurred. 

Simon didn't know how long he stared up at the ceiling for, trying to gather himself. Finally, after a long moment he separated from Kieren slowly. Kieren made a soft noise, but did not stir. Simon hated the thought of taking a shower, but did so anyway. He made sure to bring in a clean cloth and gently clean off Kieren, as well. 

“Simon,” Kieren muttered, but did not awaken. Simon smiled at him as he quickly dressed in the clothes he wore earlier. 

Kieren was beautiful in his bed. He was glorious, and more than Simon could ever hope for. He should have known there was something special about Kieren when he first met him. There was always something about Kieren. Something beyond beauty and brilliance that demanded his attention, more so than any other undead in Roarton. 

Simon stumbled out of the bungalow, annoyed that he had to leave Kieren but overjoyed with the news he had. It was snowing outside and Simon laughed, staring up at the tiny flakes. Kieren deserved the world and soon he would have it. Life, death and everything more. 

There was a payphone nearby, and Simon walked towards it. He could still feel Kieren all around him, inside of him. No longer did Simon feel empty, like he was missing something. Ironically, Simon felt more alive than he had when was living. More than drugs could ever make him feel. 

He reached the payphone and pushed the money from his pocket in, dialling the number quickly. 

“I found the First Risen,” he said, and his voice was low and choked. He glanced back up towards where Kieren was at the bungalow, asleep in his bed.

“You should see him,” he said, and couldn't help but sound a little breathy and wanton, “he's beautiful.”


End file.
